Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 13
| StoryTitle1 = Dark Angel Saga Chapter 3: My World Won't Stop Without You | Writer1_1 = Rick Remender | Penciler1_1 = Mark Brooks | Penciler1_2 = Scot Eaton | Inker1_1 = Andrew Hennessy | Inker1_2 = Andrew Currie | Colourist1_1 = Dean White | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Jody Leheup | Editor1_2 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis1 = Inside the dead Celestial gardener killed by Apocalypse, Fantomex's team are fleeing the twice-human-sized Celestial antibodies attempting to destroy them. E.V.A. is soon damaged but she is forced down close to the Life Seed. Sunfire and Rogue go out to deal with the antibodies while Fantomex and Gambit find the Life Seed. Once they get it, an antibody bears down on them. Gambit sacrifices himself to allow the others to get to safety. Back at The Sky, Wolverine is so distraught at Kirika's death at the hands of his AoA counterpart, Weapon X, that he attacks him. X-Force and AoA X-Men then realize they've stumbled into a trap, as Black Legion assaults them and outside, Magneto and Silver Samurai are attacked by Sentinels. As Wolverine charges towards Weapon X, he and everyone else are stopped telepathically by Jean. She asks her ex-husband why he has committed such atrocities against all of Earth. Weapon X defends his crimes, stating that he's ascended to ensure that the Celestials don't wipe everyone off the face of the Earth by exterminating humanity. He pleads Jean to join him, to use her Phoenix powers to give life on Earth anew. Jean rejects his offer and attempts to attack him with fire, only to be knocked out. Weapon X then teleports to another part of The Sky, instructing Orodius to ready the Death Seed to convert Jean, leaving X-Force and the others to fend for themselves. As they free Gateway, Iceman takes the opportunity to flee. With Gateway's assistance, they attempt to stop Weapon X. Weapon X assumes he's killed them all but Fantomex's misdirection misleads him. As Gateway prepare a portal back to Earth-616, Psylocke tells Fantomex to use the Life Seed on Weapon X. However, Fantomex informs her that they could only find one seed and they cannot waste it with Archangel's life on the line. When Jean tells Wolverine to go back to his world he refuses to abandon AoA's X-Men. However, Jean doesn't give him a choice and telekinetically flings X-Force through the portal. Arriving back in Cavern X, Wolverine grumbles that everything they've went through has been for nothing. However, a voice says that his efforts were not entirely fruitless. The voice is revealed to be Archangel, with a darker mood and flagged by Dark beast and the Last Horsemen of Apocalypse. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * bio-organisms * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** *** *** *** *** ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** The Sky * ** Items: * Life Seed * * and original costume * Havok's costume * Vehicles: * | Solicit = Years ago, Wolverine helplessly watched as Jean Grey, the love of his life, died before his eyes. Years later, he would lose his best-friend Nightcrawler to a similar fate. In order to save our world, can he allow them to die again? X-Force team up with The Amazing X-Men for the final push against the heir of Apocalypse, in a battle royale that will force Wolverine to make the hardest choice of his life. One world must die! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Uncanny X-Force #13 at Comic Vine }} Category:Age of Apocalypse Comic Books